It's raining what?
by honohime
Summary: Trekking through the desert is hard. Doing it with a girl on your back is harder. Follow Ed and Al as they investigate a mysterious girl that fell from the sky. Another story... *gets shot*
1. She just fell from the sky?

A/N:

_Prayer of sinned authors-_

**Deity of fan fiction, forgive me for I have sinned. The temptation of making another story was too much despite the other two majorly unfinished ones I have up. I do solemnly swear that this is the last new story I shall post, and if I shall go bad on my promise, flamers shall rain from my e-mail box and I shall be struck down by fanficton site upgrades. Amen, and tacos**_**.**__*claps once*_ **Alrighty, with an offering and pleas, coupled with a prayer that should be a good mob placa—oh shoot!* **_runs from evil medieval mob with the pitchforks and such*_

Sooooo, um, hi… I'm really _really_ sorry but the plot bunnies were nibbling my brain down so much I could only focus on this! And, I'm sort of re-watching FMA Brotherhood, so it was at the front of my mind.

Please, forgive me! Review, and beat me up for adding this (no, really, hit me with a nailed board or a metal bat*coughH.N.N.K.*)!

So, on to the story! _*gets shot*;_x^x;

Chapter one- She just _fell from the sky_?

* * *

Edward Elric grumbled as he walked slowly through the desert with an unconscious girl on his back.

'How did this happen, anyway?' He thought angrily, glaring at the soul-bonded suit of armor that was his brother, Alphonse.

* * *

Flashback [doo doo doo~]

Edward chased after his brother, trying to get him back for laughing at him, when an invisible wave cut through the air and nearly knocked him and his brother flat.

"What was th—"Edward was interrupted by an almost blinding light shining from above the duo, followed by an earsplitting sound, not unlike the ripping of paper. A portal opened up above them, menacing and dark and _swirling with pure malice_ so strong the brothers could feel it crawling all over their skin, even the one that had no tangible flesh, and let something completely unexpected out of its murky depths to fall onto the sand with a muted thud.

A girl.

Then the portal closed up, but not before reaching out a few inky tentacles towards the girl, caressing her face as delicately as a porcelain doll, and letting out a sinister chuckle so disgusting and hateful that Edward's skin crawled. After that, the sky zipped closed, and if the brothers hadn't been there to witness the happenings of a few moments ago, they would've thought nothing like that had ever happened and the girl had somehow collapsed from heat exhaustion.

Alphonse was the first to break the silence that had settled. "Brother, what just happened? And who is that girl?" he asked shakily, still shocked that he could feel the malice; it still reverberated in his proverbial mind, the feeling that was so unfamiliar and condensed.

Edward, finally snapping out of it, shook his head to get rid of any remaining fear, and replied tentatively, "I don't know, but right now the best answer source would be that girl." and he slowly began to make his way over to the feminine body, now face down in the warm sand.

After making sure none of the malice was left over on the girl's frame, they began to carefully inspect her with as little contact as possible. She was flipped over, and they saw that what she was wearing was not familiar in the least. She looked to be the same age as Edward, though a bit shorter*. She had no visible weapons ('she could have some hidden ones, though,' Edward added suspiciously in his mind), and her clothes were loose but thick, not at all suited for the desert. Her shirt was white, baggy and with broad, long sleeves. It was similar to a bathrobe**, tied at the waist with a white cloth belt. Her pants were also quite baggy, pleated, and tied at the same place her shirt was fastened. She wore pristine white socks and sandals made of straw. Her hands were scarred, which didn't look like they belonged on her petite frame and her eyes had slight bags on them, the kind made from stress and missed sleep***. Her hair, now ridden with sand, was a strange shade of navy blue, and was down to her lower back.

The mutual deduction was that after close inspection, nothing more was found out other than that the girl was into archery and missed a lot of sleep. Her name, her origin, and her purpose were still unknown, and she was beginning to sweat a bit.

"Brother, what do we do now? She doesn't look like she'll wake up anytime soon, and she is the only one who knows what _that_ was." Al said, a little curious now that the initial fear was gone. She was, now that he thought about it, very pretty, and didn't look like the type to be able to successfully fake unconsciousness.

"Well, Al, she can't stay here, and I'm curious, so let's take her with us and interrogate her when she wakes up. Here, carry her," He said, picking her up and holding her out to Al.

"But I can't carry her Brother! My suit might burn her, and besides," he added, looking down at his feet, "I'm sinking again… You'll have to carry her," he said, trying to shake sand out of his feet frantically.

End flashback

* * *

'I wonder if she came from the Gate,' he thought, wondering about the portal that brought her to the desert, looking into the sky as if it was still there, looming overhead and exerting a feeling of pure evil.

As the trio of adventurers walked into Liore****, two sets of eyes watched their movement from an unknown location.

'_Damn you. You knew that this would happen, didn't you?'_

'_Of course I did, I enjoy her suffering more than anything else. Don't you know that?'_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Le gasp! What will happen next?

If my internet provider isn't an arse, the next chapter shall be up soon.

*I looked up the heights online, and Edward is 5'5, while Kagome is 5'1.

**Let's pretend they have bathrobes there, just in case.

***Is there any other kind? XD

****The town they meet Rose in. I looked it up.

Alright, bye! YAAAAAWN~ I'mma so tired.


	2. Author's note

**READ THIS**

Over the last month, Child Services has been coming to my house because my uncle called them.

We have to leave this house today, or my mom will be sued.(Lady came here like, IMMA SUE YOU B***H!)

Obviously, I will be unable to access while this s**t is going on, so ALL MY STORIES ARE ON HIATUS X'( and I just started a new story.

Send me hugs y'all, I'll recieve them via library computer.

bye!


	3. AWAKEN and I'm back, minnasan!

**READ THIS**

[I'm purposely trying to see the funny side in this. If I don't, I will become reclusive, sad and lonely. :,O I'm no emo! I dun wanna be like Sasuke! (Heh, sapsucker. wait, what?) Being in NYCTH ALL DAY made me claustrophobic, and I'mma so giddy now that I'm outta there.]

Alright.

So, I missed school today to go to NYC Temp Housing.(OH MY GAH it was stanky as hell in thar. Noone has heard of a change of diapers. l:U)

I woulda been ok with where we were, but ITS TOO DANG FAR FROM MAH SCHOOL. IF I TAKE THE TRAIN, I WILL BE LATE UNLESS I WAKE UP AT FRICKIN' 5:30. THAT WILL **NOT** WORK FOR MEH, MAN.

I have conversed with my mom and I will stay in my grandma's house and my sib's will stay with my mom.

REJOICE, EVERYONE! Internet stays, and so do I!

Kagome: Yay!

Ed: Whoop de doo.

Al: Yay!

Gee, Ed. thanks so much for the cheer you're emanating.

And to the lovelies who gave hugs:

maxeyn: *giggles* Ed's actually that tall with his boots and that whole...hair antenna thing. He's really...*giggles* he's really... ONLY 4'11! *finds this hilarious for no good reason*

Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR COMPUTER AND TRANSMUTE IT TO YOUR FACE!

OMG SORRY! *runs away* I dun wanna be a tech face!

Thank you for such a big hug! I'm a bit sad that I'll live, like, a mile away from my favorite family members, but I got vol. 20 of FMA and I feel better! Sue avoided! TAKE THAT, CRAZEH LAWYER LADY!

...

firestone1836: Omah gad, THAT LADY! She was so - like - fake smiling at me! I feel looked down upon! I totally hate Child Services now! (Here, it's ACS. What does your abbreviation stand for?) Thanks for the hug!

LOOK, IT'S A CHAPTER!

Ed and Al were sitting in a medical practice in Liore, waiting for the girl to wake up. An old woman that ran the practice had told them that aside from some bruises on her chest (from the fall, most likely) she was fine. She was passed out, and was going to wake up soon.

The two were on uncomfortable chairs* outside the room, pondering in silence. They were still trying to figure out whether or not she was a threat, where she could have come from, and what to do once she woke up.

The door opening started them out of their troubled musings, and they looked towards it in anticipation. The old woman hobbled out slowly, not turning her head to tell them, "She's awake. She seems to be a bit disoriented, so keep it down a bit."

"Yes, m'am." Al said politely, following after his brother, who had already walked into the room.

The girl was sitting in the hospital bed, looking out the window distractedly. As they got closer, she seemed to finally notice someone else was in the room, and turned to look at them. She was in a white dress now, her old clothes folded to the side on a chair, a cat curled up on top of them ('Where did that cat come from?' Ed wondered.). Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail, and now that she was awake, they could see that her eyes were a shocking blue. Her eyes seemed to widen in surprise for a second, then close completely.

"Hello," she said awkwardly after a few moments, eyes still closed, "the nurse told me that two boys had brought me here from the desert. Thank you," she said.

"No problem, lady. We couldn't leave you there to roast, anyway." Ed said, waving off the thanks. "The name's Edward, and this is my younger brother, Alphonse," he said, gesturing lazily to Al, who waved and greeted her as well.

"Hah? Younger brother?" she said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else, unknowingly setting Ed off.

"Yes, **younger brother,**" he forced out through clenched teeth.

"Then… is he taller because of the armor—"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IF I WORE BLACK I'D FIT IN WITH THE ANTS**?" Ed screamed suddenly, his famous short temper (no pun intended) showing.

"Brother, calm down! The woman said to keep quiet, remember?" Al pleaded, and Kagome was thankful, because Ed's spazz attack had made her head start to pound quite painfully.

"I didn't say that! Please, don't yell again," she moaned, trying to repress the sudden headache.

"Sorry, he's kind of sensitive about his height." Al said, a little more hushed so she would.

"It's alright, really, I've met people like him before." she said, still looking warily over at the fuming Ed.

"Whatever," Ed grumbled, still a bit peeved. "Anyway, we really want to know—"he was cut off by a loud "_Mew," _and the cat, previously sitting on the girl's clothes jumping into her arms.

"Ah—Kirara? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Sango…wait, where am I exactly?" she asked, the question popping up suddenly as she held the cream colored ('TWO TAILED?') cat up to her face.

"You're in Liore, Amestris." Al said, polite as always. "Do you know how you got here, Miss…" Al trailed off, realizing she hadn't said her name as of yet.

"Oh, my name's Kagome." she said off handedly, obviously trying to remember something. "As for how I got here… it's a really, really long story, and I don't want to waste any more of your time. I mean you did bring me here, and you probably have more things to do," she rambled nervously, setting Kirara onto the bed beside her.

'Ah, no! How am I supposed to explain that I come from a different world, and magic brought me into this one?' Kagome thought frantically, looking around for an answer that wasn't there.

"It's alright, we have time. And besides, we'd like to know what that portal you dropped out of was." At this Kagome froze. "Y-you saw that?" At their affirmative nods, Kagome sighed. "You might think I'm crazy after this…"

"We've seen things that are enough to make you think we're mentally disturbed. I doubt whatever you've got to say will be much worse," Ed assured her, eager for her to start now that she looked close to telling them.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, and don't interrupt." she said tentatively, looking from one brother to the next. "It all started when I fell down my family's well…"

As she weaved the story in their minds, she decided to leave out a few things ('they really don't really need to know about the whole love triangle between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and I, and they're already freaked out about Kirara, no need to tell them about her being able to grow just yet,' she decided in her head, mentally nodding at her own decision.)

"…After we defeated Naraku, I fused the jewel together. The last things I can remember after that are my friends calling my name, and a strange set of designed gates," she finished, tears streaming down her face steadily and unknowingly.

"…" Ed and Al were both shocked (though you couldn't tell with Al, armor not being able to show emotions and such. ***) into silence. It hung over them, settling comfortably in the air and filling the noiseless space.

"Wow… no offense, but looking at you, you'd think that nothing like that had ever happened," Ed said after a few minutes of merely sitting there looking at Kagome cry silently.

"It's ok," Kagome said, taking a deep, shaky breath and wiping the tears away from her eyes, just noticing their presence. She looked into their faces, wanting to know what they thought of her strange tale. Ed's face held interest, some skepticism, and, she noticed grudgingly, a bit of pity. Al… well, he didn't have any expressions on his face—no, helmet.

"So, demons are real? And mikos, too?" Al asked, knowing what these were only due to her in story explanations. ****

"Yeah." she nodded, staying quiet and waiting for any more questions that might arise. She didn't have to wait long, as Ed, ever the non-believer in holy things, said in a doubtful tone, eyeing her carefully for her response, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Ah! Well, if you don't believe me, I doubt it would be very easy to make something like this," and Kagome pulled on a chain hanging underneath her dress. Out came a pink marble. *****

"Of course you could—"And then they felt it. The invisible pull of something, making empty promises and false claims, if only to coax them into making a wish. They both gasped loudly, and Kagome, sensing their distress, put it back where it was, at once letting a great weight off their shoulders.

"How… how could you hide something like that?" Ed breathed out, all traces of the composed air around him gone.

"It comes with the job." Kagome joked lightly.

They sat there in silence again, only interrupted by footsteps heard in the afternoon haze outside and content purring from Kirara, now being stroked lightly by Kagome's soft hands.

"So… do you think you can get out? I kind of want to change…" Kagome trailed off, glancing over at her abandoned miko garbs.

"Oh! Of course!" Al said, and they shuffled out of her room, closing the door behind them.

"Brother, do you think…" Al said.

"Yeah, Al. She probably passed through the gate, and doesn't remember seeing the truth."

"But… why? She didn't try alchemy; it doesn't exist in her world, so she couldn't have committed a taboo," Al replied confusedly.

"Ah… I don't know." Ed admitted truthfully. What, if not her committing the taboo of transmuting humans, led her through the gate?

"Alright, I'm ready!" called a voice cheerily.

The door opened, revealing Kagome dressed in her previous outfit, but altered to cater to the desert heat. Her sleeves were detached from her shirt and folded in her hands, as was the dress the old woman had put her in. Kirara sat on her shoulder, watching everything with a curious, lazy eye, ears occasionally twitching at a sound she had heard.

"Miss Kagome, how did you do that to your shirt?" asked Al, surprised by the drastic change simply removing the sleeves had made to her outfit.

"Where I was from, it got hot in the middle of the year, so I cut the sleeves off and put Velcro on the inside and made it detachable. Don't call me miss, I'll feel old."

"Velcro…?"

"Ah! Velcro is a special type of fabric. It has stiff strings on one part, and soft strings on the other, and if you press it together, the strings grip each other and stay in one place. Here," Kagome said, showing them the sown-on tabs and pressing them together, then pulling on them to show the sturdiness of it.

"Whoa. That's pretty cool…" Ed said, intrigued by this… Vell – crow.

"Okay," she giggled, the way he looked at the Velcro was reminiscent of a child seeing a candy store for the first time. "Anyway, ah, what do I do now? I have no money or food, and no place to stay permanently." she looked down, shuffling her feet.

"Come with us." Ed said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just offered what he had.

Al turned to look at his brother in incredulity. " Brother…"

Kagome gasped, eyes widening in disbelief. "Really? But…"

"It's no problem. We could ask Colonel Bastard if you could come with us, and if he says no, we could let you stay with friends of ours." he waved her protests off like flies.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him suddenly, making him splutter indignantly. At hearing this, she pulled back quickly, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Sorry, I got a little too excited there." she mumbled embarrassedly, scratching her cheek habitually.

"Whatever."

Al laughed a bit; Ed was redder than a tomato.

A loud gurgle caught their attention. The sound had come from Kagome's stomach, who covered it with her hands quickly, as if trying to hide it. She laughed nervously, "Ahahaha, I guess I'm a little hungry…"

"Well, let's go then." Ed said decidedly, jumping off his chair, Al following a bit slower.

Once they were outside, Al walked ahead of Kagome, who was too engrossed in observing her unfamiliar surroundings to notice, and caught up to Ed.

"Why are you letting her come with us, Ed? I mean, we can't leave her alone, but she could stay with someone here," Al questioned, knowing what his brother had planned, but asking anyway.

"She might have information we need for the Philosopher's Stone, and she got through the Gate without alchemy! Al, this is our chance!" Ed said eagerly, glancing back at the blue haired girl. She was waving at some children that had passed her and said hello. ******

And so they walked towards a café, ignoring the strange looks they got from town residents.

*Only kind they have, amirite?

**FAIL. O^O'''

***People don't seem to remember that Al can't make expressions, eat, or sleep.

****This isn't the real world; Japan doesn't exist. Xing does though…*possiblepairingtease*(dun worry, unless people agree with my theory that Ling is hot and needs more het love, LingFan all the way!)

*****I was going to say the Gate took the jewel, but that would be induce a plot hole alert.

******Why did I put this?

bai! And SHUT THE ENCHILADA!


	4. Father Cornello's Deceit

A/N:

First: AHHH~~ *falls over* I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT REVIEWED! This I thought you guys thought it was stupid and terrible! Thanks for the boost of confidence!

Second: I'm not good with rewriting canon stuffs, and the first 2 chapters are proof. I was making my own stuff and putting it off, but,*sighs dejectedly*it's inevitable. This will be the chapter with Rose and Cornello and blah blah blah Liore. =_= You'll notice I used different wording for the stuff down there. Well, I was gonna listen for the exact wording, but that would take too much time. As for Kagome's way of fighting, maybe… by the end of the story, she'll be able to do moderate alchemy. I believe in the Kill Mary Sues concept, and I won't have it in my story. I also personally don't like the whole short bow, so… yeah, tell me what you want, because my default fight setting is purification hands, ehehe~ Kagome can speak Amestrian because of the gate. I'm afraid I can't say anymore, it's classified~

Third: I won't use any fan girl Japanese here, so no translations. Owo;;; Although, 'hagane' in modern definitions means shady ways of getting money.

* * *

Kagome sipped her orange juice contently as she sat in front of the open air café. She sighed happily, glad to have some food in her stomach at last, and was able to eat in peace.

But, with the Elrics, nothing was peaceful for long.

"Hey, uh, you guys street performers or something?"

Next to her, Edward nearly choked on his meal. Kagome merely looked down at her clothes and silently agreed with the owner's inquiry; they really did look like they belonged in the circus.

"I don't think so, old man. Come on, let's go." Edward hopped down from his perch, followed by Al and a reluctant Kagome. 'I wasn't done…'

A crash brought her out of her mourning the loss of food. Al had knocked over the café's radio, and it had smashed into pieces.

"Oops…"

"AH!" exclaimed the owner, obviously distressed. "Look what you did! Why are you even walking around with armor on in the desert anyway…" he trailed off grudgingly. By now, a crowd had begun to form around them, curiously peering over each other's shoulders.

"It was an accid…" Kagome began, wanting to leave as soon as she saw the crowd, but Ed cut her off.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, we'll fix it." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Kagome gaped at him. 'It's in pieces! How are they gonna pull that off?' Apparently, the owner agreed with her skeptical opinion, and voiced it quite loudly.

"Just watch."

"Brother, can I try fixing it?" After getting the ok, Al bent down near the smashed appliance and started making markings on the ground with a piece of chalk.

"Hmm? What are you doing there, Alphonse?" Kagome questioned, crouching down herself to get a better look at what he was doing. He had drawn a design around the radio. It looked like a circle with a square on top of it, along with some inscriptions. Al stood after surveying his work, and announced loudly, "Stand back, please!" He put his hands on top of each other and placed them over his work. Suddenly, a showy flash of neon blue light appeared, dazzling Kagome, the silenced owner, and the crowd of civilians gathered. When it disappeared, the radio was –amazingly- whole again, a small wisp of steam coming off of it.

Kagome, impressed beyond belief, clapped excitedly. "Wow! What was that? I've never seen anything like that before, that was amazing!"

"A-ah, it wasn't that good…" Al trailed off embarrassedly.

"I disagree!" said a random person in the crowd, which had grown even larger-and closer, Kagome noticed uncomfortably- after the show.

"It really is a land of prophets; you guys are miracle workers, just like Cornello!" said the owner pleasantly, all traces of his previous annoyance gone. Edward, who had been soaking up the praise like a short blonde sponge, tripped up at that remark.

"Huh? Miracles?" He asked, put off by the assumption.

"We're alchemists!"

'Alchemy…? Isn't that work with chemicals?' Kagome thought, perturbed by the term.

"Yup, the Elric brothers!"

"Elric? I've heard that name before! You're the Full metal Alchemist!"

"Hey, can you come to my kid's birthday party next week? She'd be really happy if you did!"

Kagome, a little off to the side, looked between the crowd around Al and Ed. "Edward looks a little annoyed…" she murmured to herself. "Wonder why?"

"Ah, it's not me that's the Full Metal Alchemist!"

"Hah…? You mean that short kid over there?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZE BEANSPROUT MIDGET?" Ed yelled angrily, lashing out at the crowd.

As people scattered to get away from the rabid midget [XD], a figure in a cloak walked away with a troubled frown on her rouged lips. 'Who was that girl with the Elrics?'

"So, who is this Cornello you mentioned?" Ed asked irritably.

"He's the prophet here in Liore. He can make miracles happen, and helped this town back on its feet. He can even bring the dead back to life!" After that remark, multiple people shouted their praises about the prophet. "Bringing back the dead, huh? This, I got to see." Ed murmured, his curiosity peaked.

* * *

:: Time skip::

* * *

Red light flashed in front of the quiet crowd. When it disappeared, a large crystal rose was wrapped around a rather stout man dressed in the robes of a priest. His face was pulled into a closed-eyed smile, and he waved to the roaring crowd.

Farther to the back, our favorite brothers and Kagome were watching this happen with critical eyes. Well, Ed and Al were; Kagome was watching in awe and cheering along with the rest of the crowd. "Wow!" she said with starry eyes, "Is that… alchemy, too?"

"It looks like it, but he's ignoring the laws of Equivalent Exchange. He turned an organic material into a mineral, too." Ed answered from his perch atop his suitcase.

"Equivalent…"

"It's a common rule that all alchemists follow. The amount given must equal the amount gained." Al explained to Kagome, sensing her confusion.

"Ah…"

"Brother, on his hand…"

"Yeah, Al. We finally found it. Bingo."

Kagome sat cross-legged on one of the church's velvet-covered benches and looked around. The interior was a bit stuffy and dusty in the midday heat. The sun shone down through the stained-glass windows, painting the floors in multi-coloured lights. The only sounds were soft mumbles as a girl with black hair and pink bangs prayed to the Leto god statue, breaking the comfortable silence every once in a while. Kirara was napping in her lap, taking advantage of the serenity and warmth the current surroundings provided. Kagome yawned lazily."I could almost fall asleep in here…" she murmured under her breath, eyes sliding closed.

She was startled, however, by Ed's arrogant voice. 'Darn!'

"So, if you clean the pews enough, you'll be under Leto's good graces?"

The two tone haired girl turned around with a smile. "Something like that," she said cautiously, catching the undertone of sarcasm in his voice. "Are you interested in Letoism as well?"

"No, sorry, we're atheists," replied Ed matter-of-factly.

"Well, that won't do… to know God is such a wonderful feeling. Besides," she said, fisting her hands in front of her, "If you believe, I'm sure you'll grow taller!"

"Brother, she meant well…" Al trailed off tentatively, placating a growling Edward.

"What about reviving the dead? Do you believe your sun god can do that, too?"

"Yes, of course!"

Edward sighed, and pulled out a little brown book. "Water, 35 liters, carbon, 20 kilograms, ammonia, 4 liters, lime, 1.5 kilograms…"

Kagome had stopped listening, her attention waning as she heard the more unfamiliar names being read. She snapped out of her daze when Edward snapped the book shut, saying, "That's the chemical makeup of the average human body, down to the protein in your fingernails. Despite knowing all that, scientists still haven't been able to make a successful human transmutation. Are you saying prayer can do what science can't?" he ended, voice rising with each syllable.

'Whoa… He's really serious,' thought Kagome, stunned by the somber look on his face.

"Pray in faith, and your pleas shall be answered!" argued the incensed girl, clinging to her beliefs.

"The thing is," Ed said, the grin reappearing, "All of the things needed to make a human can be bought on a child's allowance; humans can be made pretty cheap."

"People aren't to be bought! Such blasphemy! You'll be struck down by Heaven!"

"Heh heh, alchemists are scientists, though, so we're not ones to believe in religious things. In a way, we're the closest things to God."

"Such pure arrogance! Are you saying you are on the same level as God?" She yelled indignantly, and Kagome agreed. He sounded disgustingly full of himself.

"You know, there's a myth about a hero; he made wings of wax and feathers, but he got too close to the sun and fell back to Earth."

He jumped up suddenly, bowing to the girl, as if to apologize, and said,"Miss, do you think I, who thinks such blasphemous things, could be accepted by Leto as well?"

"Of course! Leto accepts any and all who are willing to worship him. Come, I'll show you to Father Cornello." She walked out, Ed and Al following after. Kagome slowly trailed along behind them. By now, Kirara had woken up and followed obediently on foot.

'What did Ed mean by telling her about that myth?' she said, frowning in thought.

* * *

They approached large wooden doors, one of the disciples leading them.

"Father Cornello is very busy, so you're lucky that he took the time to see you," he said in an even tone.

"Ah, sorry, we'll be quick."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw him reach into his jacket. "Yes, let's end this quickly…"

'He's pulling out a gun!'

Before she could warn them, the gun was pointed at Al; Edward and Kagome were held back by the guards by the door putting their flagpoles to their necks. Kirara hissed in anger, but quieted as Kagome slightly tightened her grip

"Craig, what are you doing?" the girl yelled, horrified.

"Rose, these people are heathens. They seek to ensnare the Father. They are evil," Craig announced in a conclusive tone.

"No!"

"Like you said, let's end this!" Ed yelled, throwing the guards over his shoulder. He quickly took care of the guards holding back Kagome as well. Al punched Craig in the face rather roughly, making him drop the gun; it slid to a terrified Rose's feet. Ed tripped up the last of the guard with a pole, preventing him from calling in back up. "Strike!"

"It sure is noisy."

The Father emerged from the shadows on a stand overlooking the wide space."Welcome, Full metal Alchemist. I see we had some bad apples here; I apologize for their rudeness."

"It doesn't sound like too much of an apology while you look down on us," Ed said indignantly.

"Have you come to receive our doctrine?"

"I would like you to teach me, absolutely. Like how you use alchemy to trick your believers."

"What could you mean by that, I wonder? So rude, comparing my miracles to alchemy. Look, look," he said, transmuting a small Leto statue out of thin air, "Is this doable with alchemy?"

"That's what I don't get," Ed said, sighing. "How is it you're transmuting without following the laws?"

"I said it's not alchemy, didn't I?"

"But then I started thinking. Maybe you had help. If you were using something that made the impossible possible, amplifying alchemic reactions, you could pull it off."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes… That ring on your finger, it's the Philosophers' Stone, isn't it! We've been looking for that…"

"This is an ordinary ring. God has granted me with powers, as I am his humble disciple."

"If you insist on being difficult, I guess I'll have to beat the truth out of you." Ed said menacingly, approaching the father.

"So violent. Rose, pick up that gun at your feet."

The girl, though confused, did as he said.

"Now, shoot the Full metal Alchemist with it."

"What?" Kagome gasped.

"I-I can't!"

"Rose, this is an order from God himself. Shoot him."

She brought the gun up to her chest, eyes hidden by her bangs.

"Rose, who helped you back on your feet when your boyfriend died in an accident last year?"

"That was a low blow…" Kagome said, glaring at Cornello.

"Y-You, Father Cornello…"

"That's right. And what did I promise?"

"You said you would bring him back!" She pointed the gun at… Al?

"I'm not the Full metal Alchemist, honestly!" He said frantically, waving his hands in front of him.

"I'M THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, GODDAMNIT!" Ed yelled, incensed that yet another person got his identity wrong.

"**You're** the Full metal Alchemist?" Cornello asked, taken aback.

Kagome hit her forehead in exasperation. "Is it that important?"

"YES!"

Rose pointed her gun, and at the right person this time.

"I'm so sorry, but I have no choice."

"He's a conman, Rose."

"You're wrong! Father Cornello will bring my darling back to life! I'm sure of it," she finished quietly, sounding a little unsure as she said it.

"Then, go ahead. Shoot me."

Rose's hand shook terribly, scared to kill. She pulled her hand back indecisively—

*BLAM*

The gun went off, and Al fell, helmet flying. Rose dropped the gun and screamed, horrified to do such a thing with her own two hands.

Cornello grinned maliciously. "God is very pleased. Now, shoot the other two as well."

Before Rose could reply, Al got back up. "What a terrible thing to pressure your believer to do." As he sat up fully, Kagome, Rose and the father got a look inside the armor. All except Edward were shocked to find that the armor was completely empty, aside from a seal on the back of the armor. It was red, like-

'Blood? 'Kagome gasped inaudibly, putting a hand over her mouth. 'Edward, Alphonse, what happened to you?'

"W-what's going on?" Rose said terrified, backing away from Alphonse.

"Nothing, really. This is it."

"This is indeed proof that they are wicked. The Earth should be purged of this evil." Cornello yelled, lunging for a switch behind him and pulling it down. A horrid creature emerged to the right of the group, with the head of a lion, body of a bird, and tail of a lizard. Its eyes were golden, with slits for pupils. Kirara began to hiss again, fur bristling at the site of the abomination.

"Is this your first time seeing a chimera? Ahaha!"

"You even mad e this with the Philosopher's Stone? I really want it now… but it would be trouble, having to fight unarmed." Ed clapped his hands together, then slammed his palms to the floor. Raising them slowly, familiar blue lights flashed, and a spear rose from the ground.

"Wow! I just keep on getting surprised, don't I?" She exclaimed, impressed for the third time today.

"What? No transmutation circle? I guess the military is getting their money's worth! However..."

The chimera lunged for Edward. He held his spear out in front of him, intending to block. The chimera approached—

-and sliced through the spear, ripping Ed's pants and cutting his leg.

"Edward!"

"HAHA! How do you like claws that can cut through steel?"

He suddenly looked up and grinned. "Gotcha!" His leg wasn't cut at all; with the pants leg torn, Kagome could see it was made of metal.

The chimera's claws broke cleanly, unable to cut through. Ed kicked its snout, making it fly back.

"Stupid beast! Bite his head off!" snarled Cornello, arrogance beginning to fade.

The chimera lunged again, aiming higher. It clamped its jaws on his arm, but couldn't bite through.

"What's the matter, monster kitty? Can't get a good enough taste?" Edward flung it off, kicking its jowl.

It flew towards Rose and Kagome, back facing them. Rose froze up, not listening when Ed screamed at her to run. Kagome, seeing this, made a split second decision. She ran towards Rose, jumped in front of her, and wrapped her arms around the other girl, intending to take the brunt of the hit. Just after, the chimera landed, stirring up an obscuring cloud of dust.

"Miss Kagome! Miss Rose!" Al shouted, thinking they had gotten hurt.

The dust cleared, albeit slowly; the first thing they could see was a faint purple glow.

Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut, fists clenched, preparing for something that would inevitably hurt. She opened one eye after hearing Rose gasp, and gasped herself.

There was a translucent, purple dome surrounding them, although fluctuating terribly. It had guarded them from the chimera, and was now a few inches into the floor. It disappeared finally, and Kagome stood slowly, a bit shaken that she had made a barrier, and helped Rose up. "Wha-what was that?" Rose asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. What I do know is," her voice began to rise as she turned towards Edward, "is that Edward is a fool for not thinking about where the chimera was gonna land!" she ended, screaming and pointing towards said boy.

"What did you just call me!"

"Edward Elric! You've committed the ultimate taboo, haven't you!" Cornello yelled, noticing his state of unhurt, and putting two and two together.

"Shut up! You're just a third-rate priest who can't do anything without the Philosophers' Stone! Come down here and let me show you how outclassed you are!"

Ignoring the insult, Cornello went on. "Rose, these two heathens have performed human transmutation, something even alchemic novices know is forbidden!''

Kagome gasped. 'Human transmutation… Isn't that what they called making a human?'

* * *

AAAAAAND I use the evil cliffy maneuver! Sorry, but I have to do my homework, so… I'll see if I can come back to this later.

*Dies* That was pretty long...

Man, this fanfiction site needs something like the walls on facebook. It would be awesome, no?

Umm... I think I fudged up on inserting Kirara. Review and tell me what you think, alright?

* * *

OMAKE (don't expect too many; I'm bad at funny things.)

* * *

Kagome stared.

It twitched.

Kagome stared some more.

It wobbled a bit.

Fed up, Kagome pounced.

"A-HA! VICTORY!" Kagome shouted triumphantly, holding up her prize for all to see.

Which was...

...Edward's antenna.

"Will you get off of me already? That hurt, and you're heavy!"

* * *

P.S.: Look me up on deviantart! (kasumi-imoshinai) I'm terrible at drawing, but I'll put journals up about my stories, so at least devWatch those.

Bye!


End file.
